Lírio
by ImaginaryWaltz
Summary: Por que será que criamos certas coisas se um dia será preciso destruí-las? Snape/Lily.


_P.S: Esta é a primeira fanfic que escrevo na vida ;) Sugestões, críticas, e elogios sempre serão bem-vindos!_

E ele a via ir, mais uma vez. Eternamente, por agora. Por mais que desejasse, sabia que nunca prenderia aquele pássaro rubro em suas mãos. E as suas mãos gélidas nunca conseguiriam alcançar a aura gentil que a rodeava. A grossa camada de gelo que envolvia o coração daquele garoto solitário estava derretendo, pouco a pouco.

A crença de que um dia ela poderia amá-lo o fortalecia, tornava o mais humano. Ou, ao menos, costumava torná-lo.

A noite descia, ao cair do crepúsculo; a lua ameaçava surgir no céu, ao passo que o lago, inquieto, se abatia contra as rochas, como se imitasse a apreensão do garoto que a observava silenciosamente. Seus olhos, úmidos, ardiam; não somente de raiva e humilhação, porém de uma perda que jamais poderia ser restaurada - um vazio dilacerante o invadira por completo.

Pois aquilo que cuidara com tanto zelo virara uma gentil poeira; a ira homicida ainda o corrompia, transformando-o em um ser inominável, matando-o e o fortalecendo, ao mesmo tempo; a hostilidade que carregava consigo fez com que o seu coração ferisse aquilo que o mais aquecia, um golpe masoquista, por fim. Este sentimento agonizante fora mais veloz que a sua mente e pensamentos, sua boca o obedecera.

Um sorriso fraco transpareceu rapidamente em seus lábios. Apenas a lembrança do rosto da ruiva criava uma falsa sensação de conforto, embora soubesse que talvez nunca mais a visse sorrir para ele.

Porque às vezes, as palavras são completamente impotentes. Ela não o escutara, jamais o escutaria. Típico de _gente como ela._ Ele gritara pela bruxa tão insistentemente - achara que havia perdido suas cordas vocais -, mas a moça não respondera aos seus arrependimentos. As infinitas lágrimas que derramara nos últimos dias, ocultas em sorrisos forjados, desfragmentavam-no pouco a pouco. O comportamento desprezível dos _outros_também o fazia esquecer promessa de ambos que nunca retornaria. E se todas essas palavras pudessem alcançá-la, ele arrancaria o próprio coração e o jogaria fora.

E provavelmente, naquele momento, seus pensamentos destinavam-se ao _outro_ - no futuro, casariam-se, teriam diversos filhos e seriam felizes para o todo o sempre; e deixaria a lembrança do garoto humilhado vagar eternamente na escuridão do que um dia poderia ter sido... amor.

Amor. Amor. Dera-se conta, enfim. Apaixonara-se por ela. Sempre fora apaixonado. Que coisa mais tola.

A príncipio, pensara que fosse uma espécie de admiração. Ou curiosidade. Possivelmente, o desejo de mostrar-se superior a uma sangue-ruim. Contudo, quando embarcaram pela primeira vez no trem de Hogwarts, ele já sentia que a amava ingenuamente, ainda que não possuísse conhecimento do fato. Aquele riso o conquistou, juntamente com a sua voz suave e angelical.

Dor.

Ele sentiu uma pontada em seu peito, e não era devido ao frio congelante que envolvia em seu rosto. Talvez ele devesse voltar ao castelo, já escurecia rapidamente.

Cansara de flutuar por aquela que fazia seus batimentos cardíacos explodirem. Ainda que sentisse que seu coração iria permanecer fiel à ela, ambos sabiam que haviam escolhido caminhos opostos um do outro. Ela achara milhões de modos para decepcioná-lo, mas ele tinha de ir adiante com a sua vida. E finalmente, o rapaz estava se retirando em silêncio, pois compreendia que estava pressionando uma invisível onda, para no fim, observar um pequeno avanço longínquo. E ela passara por ele. E o coração passara tão frio quanto o gelo. Ela poderia ouvi-lo chorar? Ela se perguntaria o por quê? Ela se perguntaria como ou quando? Ela iria se perguntar...? Essas questões o haviam torturado durante anos, e o atingiam agora, no ápice de sua agonia. Mas tomara uma decisão e não voltaria trás - a umidade que estava colada em sua face secara-se completamente; uniu-se a uma expressão áspera, decidida, invencível.

E nunca mais ninguém o veria chorar novamente. Seu orgulho não permitiria, nem a sua ambição e honra. Afinal de contas, ainda era Severus Snape, o príncipe das poções.

Enfim, a face da moça desapareceria pouco a pouco. Sua voz retrocederia, os estilhaços das lembranças de ambos seriam destruídos, os furos que se acumulariam no jovem não seriam o suficiente para cobri-los. O rapaz não acreditava em milagres - havia deixado de acreditar fazia muito tempo. Aquela pessoa que costumava ser morrera, embora este fato, para a sua pessoa no momento, não possuísse quase nenhuma importância.

E mesmo que o lírio jamais se recordasse deste nome novamente, o dela estaria dolorosamente gravado no peito do rapaz - era o suficiente por agora, pensou ele, e com um último suspiro, Severus Snape fechou seus olhos, com um gentil sorriso em seus lábios.


End file.
